Computer systems contain large amounts of information. This information includes personal information, such as financial information, customer/client/patient contact information, business information, audio/visual information, and much more. This information also includes information related to the correct operation of the computer system, such as operating system files, application files, user settings, and so on. With the increased reliance on computer systems to store critical information, the importance of protecting information has grown. Traditional storage systems receive an identification of a file to protect, and then create one or more secondary copies, such as backup files, containing the contents of the file. These secondary copies can then later be used to restore the original data should anything happen to the original data.
Traditional storage systems often use multiple backup formats to store backed up copies of files.